Grave of Roses
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Why did you do this? You didn't have to, but you did without a second thought. If it weren't for you, I'd be the one in the cold, hard ground instead. oneshot, YusukexKurama, slight YusukexHiei


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Summary: **Why did you do this? You didn't have to, but you did without a second thought. If it weren't for you, I'd be the one resting in the cold, hard ground instead. YusukexKurama, slight YusukexHiei_

_Here's a really angsty fic…my first attempt at it, I guess. The pairing is YusukexKurama (of course). It's kinda got bits of YusukexHiei and HieixKurama, although it was unintentional. The words in italics are flashbacks or thoughts, okay? I really hope you like it!_

**Grave of Roses**

The rain swirled throughout the air as a lone figure stared at a tombstone. The light gusts of wind blew at his long, black coat and hair. The droplets of water clung to the fabric and dampened his jet black hair. _I…I can't believe you…_Yusuke Urameshi thought solemnly, staring at the gravestone. _I just can't… _Yusuke's large almond orbs studied the elegantly engraved name that graced the granite surface of the stone.

_Shuiichi Minamino_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

A single rose was carved between the two lines of text, its delicate petals reflecting the image of the person that rested below. On the stem of the rose, small, almost unnoticeable, thorns were carved…for even the most beautiful of roses had its thorns. _Just like Kurama. _Yusuke thought, smiling softly.

His messy black hair blew in the passing wind; all gel was washed out from the rain, leaving his eyes covered by his bangs. He could feel the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. _No. You said you wouldn't cry. _

"You defeated every enemy that came your way…" Yusuke mumbled to himself, falling to his knees. The fresh mud caked his blue jeans, but the Detective didn't care. "…and you got…_taken out_ by some damn car!"

"_Yusuke, watch out!"_

He still heard Kurama's last words ring out in his head. The piercing echo of his frantic calls still haunted him. _Why did you do this? You didn't have to, but you did without a second thought. _Yusuke thought bitterly. _If it weren't for you, I'd be the one resting in the cold, hard ground instead. _

He could still remember Kurama's hands pushing him out of harm's way. He had landed flat on his stomach just in time to see the car hit the kitsune's body. Kurama rolled on top of the roof and fell lifelessly behind the car…the car didn't even stop.

"_Kurama!" Yusuke called, rising to his feet and rushing over to his friend. _

Kurama was lying in a pool of his own blood. According to the coroner, several vital organs were damaged and he had major brain trauma. So even if he _had _lived…he would've been in a coma for the rest of his life.

_Yusuke had held Kurama's head up, the blood from a wound seeped onto his own clothes. "Kurama, wake up!" He pleaded desperately, hoping to see Kurama's emerald eyes open. But no such thing happened._

Yusuke gripped the fresh mud around his fingers in anger. _He…died the same way I did… _Yusuke hated that fact. He took his mud-covered hand and curled his slender fingers into a fist. "Damn it!" He shouted, hurling a punch to the gravestone. It wasn't strong enough to shatter it, but Yusuke poured all his emotions he was feeling into that one blow to the stone.

His knuckles were red and throbbing now. The pain pulsated throughout his body. Yusuke lowered his fist and, for the first time in a while, felt warm tears cascade down his cheeks and patter onto the mud, blending in with the icy rain.

He remembered the anguished looks on their faces. From Botan's hysterical cries, to Hiei's attempt to not sob…he remembered everything.

"_Kurama, no!" Botan cried, muffling her bawling with the sleeve of her shirt. _

_Kuwabara's eyes began to water and he turned his head away from the group so he could cry in private._

_Hiei's bangs hid his expression the whole time, but Yusuke could feel what Hiei was doing…grieving…_

"You…idiot…" Yusuke murmered to himself, standing up shakily to his feet. "Kurama, you idiot…"

The Detective wasn't afraid to let the salty tears run down his cheeks anymore. He clenched his muddy fists tightly and let out a slight whimper. "Idiot…"

Crimson eyes stared down at the teen. Their depths scanned over his muscular frame, now racked with sobs. The Jaganshi was perched in the branches of an overhanging tree just a few feet away from the actual grave of his partner. The slight wind blew water droplets into his spiky hair and swirled around his body. His long cloak was caught up in the wind, flowing around his ankles.

Hiei watched the usually strong Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, break down in front of his eyes. The half-Koorime felt an unusual emotion. Pity. He pitied this arrogant man for getting too attached to Kurama. No…that was wrong…because _he _was fond of kitsune as well, although he almost never showed it.

He stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a flower. Not just any flower…Kurama's trademark, a red rose.

"_Here, Hiei," Kurama smiled, handing the small demon a rose, "for your birthday."_

"_My birth was nothing but a mistake made by my mother…why should I celebrate?" Hiei asked, eyeing the kitsune curiously. _

"_Just take it," Kurama gave another warm smile, forcing the rose into his hands. _

If he had known only two weeks after his birthday his best friend would be killed, he would've treated the act of kindness with respect.

He looked over at the Detective, who was now staring in his direction. Hiei's sensitive ears could hear him say, "Come out, Hiei."

The youkai cursed silently for letting Yusuke sense his energy. Placing the rose back inside his pocket, he jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Mud splattered his boots and the bottom of his coat. He saw Yusuke's almond eyes boring holes in him. He wanted to look away, but couldn't.

Once he got beside the Detective, he stared at the grave. The name inscribed on the stone almost seemed surreal…like a horrible dream that he couldn't wake up from. It was silent, except for the pouring rain around them. Hiei's crimson orbs moved from the tombstone to Yusuke, whose eyes were still focused on the stone.

Finally, the teen shattered the silence, "Why were you watching me?"

"Hn." Hiei uttered, turning his head back to the grave.

"I want an answer." Yusuke's voice had a sharp edge to it, "Don't give me that same damn reply you give everyone."

Hiei didn't say anything, he was focused on the grave in front of him. _Shuiichi Minamino. Beloved Son and Friend. _The Jaganshi thought, his eyes moving to the carving of the rose.

Suddenly, Hiei was jerked out of his thoughts by the scruff of his collar being grabbed. He was lifted off his feet so he was eye to eye with Yusuke. "So!" Yusuke yelled in his face.

Hiei looked at him, "I was making sure you didn't do anything stupid!"

The hanyou released him, letting him land on his feet in front of him. "What do you mean?" He asked, dangerous brown eyes narrowing. He wasn't crying anymore…there was only one emotion expressed in his eyes. Anger.

"You just lost someone you loved," Hiei stated simply, "I was just-"

"Y-You…knew?" Yusuke cut in.

"It was obvious," The Jaganshi closed his eyes, "Who _couldn't _tell?"

"Even Keiko?" Yusuke asked, his eyes widening. Hiei nodded.

"Now, can I continue?" Hiei asked, opening his crimson orbs only to be met with Yusuke's russet depths.

Yusuke sighed and shook his head, "Yeah,"

"Like I said, you lost someone you loved," Hiei gazed up at Yusuke, whose eyes were fixated on him. "I was going to make sure you…didn't _harm _yourself."

The Detective's glance was questioning, "You thought…I was going to _kill myself_?" Yusuke couldn't believe it…partly the fact that Hiei thought he was going to commit suicide. The other part was that Hiei was concerned about his wellbeing.

"The thought must have crossed your mind at least once…" Hiei closed his eyes once again as the harsh rain beat upon his cloak and hair.

Yusuke took in Hiei's calm appearance. His eyes were shut, as if he were meditating. His spiky hair was in disarray, blowing this way and that as the direction of the wind changed. His black cloak and boots were speckled with mud. How could he act this calm when he was standing right in front of his best friend's grave? Yusuke crouched in front of the grave, letting what Hiei just told him sink in.

"Isn't that right, Detective?"

A brisk wind blew through Yusuke's hair, causing the wet locks to stick to his forehead and cheeks. "I…thought about it…"

Hiei gazed over at him. His long, black coat reached his ankles. The white shirt that he wore under it was clinging to his body, showing the outline of his muscular chest. His jeans, muddy and torn and the knee, were soaked as well. His white tennis shoes were caked with dirt and mud. Yusuke's muddy hands were bracing himself from falling backwards on the ground.

"…but then I realized that if I did…" Yusuke tiredly smiled at the Jaganshi, "…Kurama's sacrifice would mean nothing…"

Hiei's crimson orbs widened marginally, but then resumed their normal, cold stare. "I don't think Kurama would want me killing myself over him…he'd say it wasn't worth it…but, I really loved him…as awkward as that sounds."

Yusuke let out a small, almost inaudible, sigh. The cold rain still beat mercilessly down on the two. The drops of rain pattered on the gravestone, rolling down the smooth surface, and finally landing on the mucky ground below. "I never got to tell him, though," He smiled slightly, "The bastard had to go and die on me before I could."

"_Yusuke, watch out!"_

Those words again. Images flashed through Yusuke's mind. Kurama. A car. Blood spattering on the concrete. Roses. Then, Kurama's emerald green eyes found a place in Yusuke's mentality. Those two calm, yet dominant eyes that seemed to bore holes through him. They were Kurama's trait that allowed him to defeat so many enemies. No one could tell what the kitsune was thinking…not even Hiei.

Yusuke smiled wryly as he took a finger and traced Kurama's name on the gravestone. "Maybe we'll meet again…wherever we end up…Heaven or Hell…"

Hiei took the rose out of his pocket and walked towards Yusuke. He gazed at the rose. The droplets of rain were collecting on the petals and slowly dripping down to the stem. He crouched down beside Yusuke and casually handed him the rose. The Detective looked at it in awe. What was he doing?

His almond eyes gazed across at the Jaganshi, who was met with Hiei's ruby depths. He looked back down at the rose, then back toward Hiei.

"Wha-"

"A person doesn't have to be alive to hear you." He stated simply. He rose from his position and walked off, his spiky hair blowing in the wind and wet with rain.

"Hiei…" Yusuke trailed off, knowing it was futile.

The Detective glanced back down at the red rose. Its deep red petals and dark green stem made it stand out from all the other roses he had seen. Hiei's words rang through his thoughts.

"_A person doesn't have to be alive to hear you."_

Yusuke rose from his position in the mucky ground, his knees now fully covered in mud. Even more strong gusts of wind blew at his hair and clothes. He held the rose close to him, trying to keep it from blowing away. His almond eyes took on a warmer look as they scanned from the gravestone to the cloudy sky. He looked up with a sense of hope…relief. Finally, he could get these words off his chest. Finally, after all this time. Yusuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment to keep out the rain. Then, his eyes shot open and he said what had been plaguing him for the longest time.

"I love you, Kurama."

He then bent over and placed the rose in front of the grave.

_Ah! I'm done! I thought I'd never get around to writing this fic, but I did! I'm sorry that Yusuke is OOC. I really am! I didn't mean for it to be like that. So, I hope you read and review, everyone. I worked really hard on this and am hoping for feedback, 'kay?_

_See ya!_


End file.
